


Maybe it's all about timing

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: Regina tells Robin she is pregnant ( OQ pregnancy ) Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters or content that is going to be used for this story. All publishing rights belong to the writers and creators of once upon a time.





	1. Its all about timing

“I'm pregnant.” 

“You are?.” 

“Yes.” 

Regina stared at Robin with so much love in her eyes, this unborn child was a miracle that they created out of true love, the most powerful kind of magic. She imagined that this baby was a princess, who inherited her father's blue eyes, her mother's sass and her beautiful silky hair that he loves so much. 

He pictured a boy, one that would go on adventures, learn to shoot an arrow when it's older. He couldn't wait to hear there first words, see there first steps. He missed out on Roland's milestones after he was born, and deeply regretted that decision he made all those years ago. 

He pictured her with a big belly, he places his hand on her stomach, sings songs and shares stories. He couldn't wait to see the ultrasound pictures, hear the heartbeat to confirm any threatening possibilities of a miscarriage. He loves this unborn child so much, there's no words to describe it. 

She was prepared for him to leave, like most men do. But he wasn't that type of man who would abandon her, there expanding family to escape his responsibility. She had plenty of money to raise there baby on her own, the fear of raising this one just as she was raised if not worse caused great worry. 

She sat, waited for some answers, her nose twitched from the smell of onions in the soup. She covers her lips, runs into the kitchen, pukes up what she just ate. Still feeling sick, she opened up a window to relieve the stench. 

Robin stumbles onto his feet, rushes into the kitchen and rubs her back. He remembers the struggle of morning sickness that his wife dealt with when she was carrying Roland. 

“Are you alright?.”

“I'm fine.”

He knew her better, she didn't sound fine. They were supposed to join snow and her husband David at granny's for dinner, hear the name of their son. He didn't want to go with Regina if she wasn't feeling good. 

“I'm not alright.”

He pushes a strain of hair, behind her ears. He enjoys every single thing about her. He gently wants her to be better, take care of there unborn child. He wanted her to have an easy pregnancy, delivery. 

“I know.”

He knows her better than anyone. He can see past the armor, and open her up in the most intimate ways. He wants her to trust him with the good and the bad times. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay, you don't have to apologize.”

“so you forgive me.”

“Absolutely.”

She falls into his chest, cries. He strokes her soft hair, until she calms down without making a fuss, he just held her, let's the tears fall on his shirt. 

Regina isn't used to having such loving affection. It's new to her, she's used to such cruelty and coldness sinking into the room as ice, snowflakes stick to the the walls around her. 

“thank you.”

“you're welcome.”

“Shall we go to granny's together?.”

“I guess.”

“It won't be that bad, I promise.”

She grabs her coat, as Robin gets Roland ready for the gathering party at granny's. She is actually looking forward to this dinner, they invited her. She couldn't wait to see Henry, Emma and the newest royal. 

She walks alongside her soulmate, and there son as he holds onto both of there hands, as the other one it filled with his favorite ice cream cone. When they got their, he pulled her close as Roland goes inside, and finds his parents sharing a passionate kiss, there tongues intertwine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has regrets about raising this next baby, she reflects the pain and suffering that Henry went through, As Robin does his best to reassure her.

Regina never imagined that she'd ever be able to have children after she drank the fertility to keep mommy dearest away from the royal bloodline. She was only a few weeks along, so far she showed none of the usual symptoms other than tender nipples. What if this was nothing more than a cruel trick of fate?. She wasn't the best mother to begin with, so why would anyone choose her. She didn't know what love was until Henry opened her eyes. Now this little miracle is growing inside of her, would it reject her as well. She was more than terrified of messing this up, and raising this innocent being like she was. 

Robin checked in on her, saw the consent worries of a first time mother. He goes over to the bed, kneels on the ground, touches her hand ever so gently. She jumps a little, finds him next to her. He is always there when she needs him most. 

“Regina, tell me what's going on.”

“I'm scared to do this. What if I treat this being the same way my mother raised me.”

He gazed into her hazel eyes, sees an amazing mother, who will do great things when this being comes into the world. She is nothing like Cora was. She is loving and very supportive of Henry, and Roland. 

“It's okay to be scared. You won't be alone in this, I promise. Our child will have the best mother in the world.”

“I screwed up so much with Henry. I don't want to make the same mistakes with this one.”

“You've come so far with Henry.”

Regina bows her head down in shame, for all the times she tried to convince Henry that he was crazy. She caused him all this pain, and suffering when the curse broke. 

“I also caused him great pain.”

“He also forgave you.”

Robin hates seeing Regina ; agonies over past mistakes that haunt her. She is Henry's mother, maybe not by blood, by the amount of love and life she has given him. He helped her become a hero, by believing in her. 

“You're not a villain anymore, your his mother.”

Regina relaxes, moves closer to him. She feels his warmth; absorbs the sweet smell of forest, calms down in unexpected ways. He runs his fingers through her hair, listens to her breathing. She was waiting for fate to toss in another curve ball, after everything they have endured. 

She reached for him out of habit; and he squeezed her hand tightly, without her object to his affection, as her demeanor lightens up. She is less threatening, and more tender, when he's around her. He never wants to lose this feeling ever again, without it there is nothing left in his world, as if gravity leaves him floating on this earth, to rot. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

He pulls her in for a kiss, she kisses him back. It was three words that they held back, now that it was spoken, everything was falling into place.


End file.
